<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby, don't lie (i'm the king) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612241">baby, don't lie (i'm the king)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Until Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh drags Chris to a shitty college party. Chris finally breaks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Hartley/Josh Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby, don't lie (i'm the king)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/gifts">Hella_Queer</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chris expects something to change when they apply to college. Some drift or wall to appear between him and his longest friend. It never does. They never talk about it, not really, but then they’re getting acceptances and Josh starts sending him links to apartments close to campus. They never had to talk about it. Not going to the same place, or living together, or anything else really. It just made sense. They graduate and nothing changes. They get ready for college together with Chris’ meticulous lists and innumerable trips to Target. And then they move, start classes and settle into each other in a blur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re at the tail end of their freshman year in what feels like a single breath. Josh has been indoctrinated into the cult of film douchebags. Chris still hasn’t decided on his major. They go to parties together and leave together--to go home together. Some part of Chris still can’t let go of that, the surreal way that they’re knit together in so many ways. So many ways besides the one he wants them to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they never talk about it. Whatever the it of the moment is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris is laying in bed when Josh bursts into his room. They have two bedrooms in the apartment, one much more lived-in than the other. Josh has nightmares--another thing that they don’t talk about--and sharing a bed just seems to make sense. He leaps into bed and scrambles across the tangled sheets, shoving his face into Chris’s view until he can’t manage to ignore him. “Dude!” Josh shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, I can hear you,” Chris mutters and drops his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro! You gotta come to Darren’s tonight.” Chris’ lip curls before he can stop it and Josh immediately begins to pout. “C’mon, it’ll be great. They want to play our short films.” As soon as Josh mentions his most recent project, Chris knows he’s in no matter what. Mostly because he loves everything that Josh lays his hands on. Partly because he’d be happy to rip any guy at the party a new one if they dared to say anything rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, alright.” He throws an arm over his face. He’s being more dramatic than strictly necessary, but Josh bounces on the bed and Chris knows he’s fist-pumping in victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you wouldn’t mind driving, right?” Chris groans into his arm emphatically. It’d take a lot out of him to try and survive the party without booze too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine. I’m not gonna let you total our car.” Josh laughs and smacks Chris. He probably didn’t even notice. ‘Our car.’ Funny how more and more of Chris’s things seem to belong to both of them. “What time are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An hour. Get your ass in gear!” Josh shouts from his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris sighs and resigns himself to the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours later and Chris is leaning against the wall of some glorified frat house, shaking with restrained energy. They played Josh’s film first. Chris was just as enraptured by it as the first time he watched it. He hoped that the rest of the night would be quick and painless. It wasn’t the case. Josh slipped away from him shortly after that, schmoozing ‘Darren’ more than Chris would like. The films got worse, the weed haze got heavier, and Chris’ Coke went lukewarm the longer he tried to avoid dumping it all over Darren’s shitty hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenches his jaw and rolls his tight shoulders. He’s trying to convince himself that getting into a fight with the asshole isn’t worth it when the atmosphere shifts. A new film comes on, someone lights up a new joint, and Josh swoons a little bit. Chris sees it in slow motion. Or maybe he just replays it in his head a few hundred times but, one moment Josh is on his own two feet and the next he’s crashing into Darren. A muscled arm goes around his waist, Josh spills his drink and his head twists. Chris’ cheeks burn as Josh’s eyes land on him, shining and daring him to do something about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves on instinct, crossing the room in what feels like less than a second. He grabs Josh’s hand, barely sparing him a glance as he says, “Sorry, we have to go,” to their host. He doesn’t seem particularly surprised, but gives a nasty little glare as he lets Josh go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh is drunk. He trips over his own feet as they leave the living room, shouting goodbyes over his shoulder. He lists back into Chris, coming close to knocking them both over. Chris twists toward him, ready to snarl something rude. Only to see Josh grinning up at him. He pushes himself up onto the tips of his toes, lips at the shell of Chris’ ear. “Took ya long enough, Cochise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s mostly dark in the entryway, but Chris still pushes Josh back so he can see his face. He’s flushed prettily, eyes sparkling as he grins easily at Chris. The living room full of people is only a few feet away, but still Chris finds them chest to chest, Josh backed up into the wall. He’s still daring Chris to do something with the quirk of his mouth and the lift in his brow. So, he does. He spares the words that they’ll probably never exchange and lunges instead. He crashes over Josh, a knee between his thighs and a hand on the back of his neck as their lips meet. Josh tastes like cheap beer and absolute triumph. Chris shoves him a little harder into the wall and bites his bottom lip, making Josh gasp into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skinny thighs clamp around Chris’s knee, arms winding around his shoulders. His tongue is in Chris’ mouth and he’s making all these tiny little gasping noises that make Chris feel like his head is gonna explode. Chris grabs him by the hair, dragging him away from his mouth so they can catch their breath. Josh stares at him through half lidded eyes, a shitty little smirk on his lips as his hips cant forward. Chris blinks and realizes he’s hard. Josh is too, squirming in his arms and so damn pretty he can barely stand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he says, voice rougher than he’d like it to be. Josh’s smirk gets a little sharper, and Chris wraps an arm around him to drag him to the car. Josh settles into his copilot seat, kicking his feet up onto the dashboard as he gathers the long AUX cord. “Buckle,” Chris reminds him, as if his world’s axis hadn’t shifted several feet a few minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, mom.” Josh fiddles his phone with one hand and puts his seat belt on with the other. Chris rolls all the windows down and tears out of the driveway. Josh blasts their favorite songs and sings them at the top of his lungs, normal and carefree and making Chris giggle the whole way home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They park. Chris almost expects Josh to have sobered somewhere along the way, but he hasn’t. They get out of the car and crash back together, Josh’s breath hot on his neck and his arms tangled up all around Chris. They stumble up to their apartment, Chris fumbling with the keys as Josh’s hand drags distractedly down his chest. “What’s gotten into you?” He mutters as he finally pushes the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh laughs and grabs the front of Chris’s shirt. He’s barely locked the door before he’s getting jerked around again, Josh leaning back against the wall as he pulls Chris into him. “Nothing. You just finally did something about it.” His voice is steady, without any of that drunken softness of earlier. They stare at each other for a long second, before Chris grabs him around the waist and kisses him again. They fit together well, Josh’s body slim and lithe under his broad hands as he nips at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh grabs at him with a fervor that Chris isn’t expecting, almost throwing him off balance before he presses into Josh again. “Were you trying to piss me off?” He’s panting into Josh’s mouth and tastes his chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah.” Chris’s hands go a little tighter on his hips. He twists his head, nose nudging under Josh’s jaw until he’s twisting and giving him more room. “It’s not like I wanna… fuck that jackass.” His words aren’t flowing as easily now and it gives Chris an acute moment of pride as he sucks a dark mark, high above where Josh’s shirt could cover it. He tongues at the bruise until Josh starts to pant. Their cocks press together as Chris’ hands slide up Josh’s shirt, roving over warm smooth skin until Josh is straining against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want me to fuck you?” Chris pulls back to watch Josh’s face then. His cheeks go hot, eyes a little wide. He’s fuzzy through the mist on Chris’s glasses, but the image is worth a thousand words. “Come to bed then.” He pulls his hands out from under Josh’s shirt and walks to the back of their dark apartment. Soft footsteps follow him a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh glues himself to Chris’ back just inside their bedroom. He indulges the touch for a moment, letting Josh’s hands push up under his shirt as he mouths at the side of his throat. “Get on the bed,” Chris murmurs. Josh’s movements freeze and Chris knows he’s debating whether or not to listen. He pulls his hands out of Chris’ shirt and crawls onto the bed. He nods at him and starts stripping out of his clothes. He joins Josh on the bed once he’s down to his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh is supplicant under him, face turned up to him as he practically vibrates with anticipation. Chris wants to tell him to relax, but figures the request will end up falling on deaf ears. He sets his hand on Josh’s chest, feeling the quick flutter of his heart under his palm as Chris pulls off his glasses and grabs a condom and lube. He drops them next to Josh’s body and watches his eyes dart to them quickly. Chris laughs and drags his hand a little lower. “Relax, it's just me.” If anything, the words seem to wind Josh even tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris dips into him then, their lips meeting as his hand rests at the button of Josh’s pants. Josh licks into his mouth, hands rising from their awkward hovering over the sheets to tangle in Chris’ hair instead. He’s demanding and excited, sucking on Chris’ tongue and tugging on his hair to get him exactly where he wants. They part on a ragged breath and Chris hooks his fingers into the top of Josh’s jeans. “Let's get these off.” He waits for Josh to nod before unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them off. He slides his hands up Josh’s belly easy enough then, rucking his shirt up under his armpits until Josh sits up and lifts his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go,” Chris murmurs, sitting back a bit as Josh flops back onto the mattress. He’s gorgeous, hair mussed and face flushed. He tells Josh that and swallows his annoyed moan on another kiss. They fit together perfectly, Josh’s knee over Chris’ hip as their chests press together--cocks grinding between thin layers of fabric. Josh makes the sweetest noises, tasting like syrup on the back of Chris’ tongue as he reaches down to cup Josh’s cock. He thumbs at the head and the fabric over it dampens immediately. “God, you’re hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh laughs a little breathlessly and arches up into the touch. “Don’t tell me that you’re gonna make me wait even longer.” Chris rolls his eyes, but tugs Josh’s briefs off quickly enough. His pretty cock smacks up against his belly, wet at the head. Chris is overwhelmed with the urge to suck him down to the root and swallow his spend. He indulges himself by giving Josh a few teasing strokes and licking the bitter pre-cum off the tips of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been waiting, exactly?” Chris asks as he pops open the lube. Josh groans and smacks his arm. “Yeah, okay, I get it.” He nudges two slick fingers between Josh’s legs, pressing hard on his taint before dragging down to his hole. Josh shivers beneath him, thighs spreading wide as he opens beautifully under Chris’ touch. Two fingers sink inside him easily, but Chris spends a bit longer working up to the third as he sucks lazy marks into Josh’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He palms at Josh’s cock and smacks little kisses all over his belly. Soon, his tight little breaths and pained sounds give way to something sweeter. Chris twists his fingers, knuckles tugging at Josh’s rim until he moans. “Feels good?” He teases a third finger at his hole and Josh’s body is pulled into a pretty arch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, idiot.” The insult fails to properly hit when he’s barely managing to breathe. Chris twists the third finger inside of him and Josh clenches hard around him. He waits, kissing at the side of his knee until the desperate grip of his body relaxes a little. He thrusts his fingers languidly, until Josh is nice and soft for him. Chris tests his teeth on his delicate skin, fingers curling until they tap against his prostate. Josh keens immediately, thighs trembling as Chris draws little circles inside of him. “Chris, fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver rolls down his spine at the sound of Josh’s voice. He licks at the bruise he’s worked into his soft flesh. “Yeah, baby, can’t wait to get inside you.” Josh whimpers high in the back of his throat, hands lifting from the sheets to desperately reach for Chris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, Chris you gotta--” He manages to grab Chris’ wrist. “Gonna cum, you gotta stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris lifts his gaze to Josh’s face and finds his expression pinched with something close to pain. His fingers don’t stop, hand pressing teasingly close to Josh’s cock as he fucks him open. “You can, if you want. I’ll still fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh moans and shakes his head quick. “No, no. Wanna cum with your cock inside me.” That finally inspires Chris to cease his movements. He curses under his breath and pulls his fingers out of Josh to grip his hips instead. He’s easy enough to flip onto his belly and Chris grins at his shocked little sound. He shucks his briefs and rips open the condom while Josh stares at him over his shoulder. “Jesus Christ,” he mutters, before his head dips forward again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris is fine.” He’s wearing a shit eating grin as he rolls on the condom and laughs at Josh’s attempt to kick him. Even here, nothing’s really changed. They make each other laugh just as much as they make each other hard. It’s weirdly perfect. Chris shuffles forward once his cock is slicked. He strokes himself a few times and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth as he palms at Josh’s tight ass. He ruts forward until his cock slides between his cheeks. Josh rolls back into him, practically panting with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris grabs the base of his cock and guides it to Josh’s hole with a bit more intent. “You ready?” Josh scoffs at him for double checking and nods. Chris bites hard on his bottom lip and pushes forward until the head of his cock catches inside of Josh. “Relax, sweetheart,” he murmurs, staring at the line of Josh’s spine as he hears him sigh and bloom around him. “Fuck,” he bites out, hands sliding up to cup Josh’s ribcage as he sinks a bit deeper into him. “You feel amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh pants beneath him, the back of his neck going a ruddy red as Chris’s hips meet his ass. Chris bends over him, lips meeting that sweaty skin as Josh shudders and gets accommodated to the stretch. Chris’ hands roam over him with gentle touches that help him relax around the stretch. “Let’s go already,” Josh finally says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris rolls his eyes at his apparent brattiness and sits back on his knees. His hands land on Josh’s ass cheeks again, spreading him open so Chris can watch where they connect. He starts rolling his hips in easy little thrusts. Josh’s rim is hot around his cock, hole quivering each time Chris fucks in just right and hits that good spot. Chris works up to a quick rhythm, bottom lip between his teeth as he fucks Josh open. “Such a good boy,” he murmurs, barely even aware of his loosening tongue. Josh keens under him, only spurring Chris on. “Yeah, you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh nods, rocking back onto Chris’ cock as he fucks into him a little deeper. “Fuck, fuck, Cochise--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris huffs a little laugh and grabs at Josh’s sweaty waist. He forces his back into a steep arch, thrusting into him faster. The room fills with the sound of their skin smacking together, nearly drowned out by Josh’s thready whines. “My good boy, opening up so nice around my cock,” Chris bites out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh moans particularly loudly at that, and his arms give out. His chest hits the mattress and Chris follows him, blanketing his slim body as he grinds deep inside him. “Chris, Chris, oh my god.” His voice breaks in the middle and Chris laughs, winding a hand around his belly to keep him still as he fucks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna cum?” He asks, lips against Josh’s sweaty shoulder as he shudders under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Josh squirms under him, moving to touch his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no.” Chris catches his wrists, forcing them up the bed and pinning them with a single hand. Josh whines, loud even with his mouth against the mattress. “Thought you were my good boy, Josh?” He clenches tight around Chris’ cock and he hisses from between his teeth. “Damn, baby. C’mon, cum on my cock.” His grip on Josh’s wrists tighten as he starts to struggle, crying out into the mattress as Chris shifts and rocks his cock right up against Josh’s prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh twists his face out of the mattress. “I’m gonna--fuck I’m gonna cum.” Chris grins down at him, feeling crazed as he stares at Josh’s watery eyes and bright cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, baby, c’mon. My good boy.” He gives one particularly hard thrust and Josh goes vise tight around him, writhing and nearly breaking out of Chris’ hold as he bites into his own bicep. It doesn’t do much to lessen his desperate scream as he spills into the sheets. “Fuck, fuck,” Chris swears low and spills into the condom as Josh’s hole ripples around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets go of Josh’s wrists and carefully pulls out of him. His vision is blurry with fatigue as he pulls off the condom and ties it. Josh rolls onto his side and watches as Chris misses his toss toward the trash can. They burst into laughter as Chris collapses next to him in the middle of their tangled, ruined sheets. They roll closer together as if magnetized. Even while sweaty and sticky, they curl around each other as they catch their breath. “That was good,” Chris says simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh nods into his chest and then yawns. And nothing more needs to be said. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>